


Too Much Love Will Kill You

by SimplyLex



Series: Too Much Love Will Kill You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hiatus fic, I pretty much hate the idea as much as Bellamy does, Post-4x08, Season/Series 04, hiatus is almost over though, the goddamn flame makes me so worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLex/pseuds/SimplyLex
Summary: "It was never about us, or about them", he continued. Then, after a short pause:"It was about you - and her"And there it was, out in the open.Or: Clarke is debating whether to take the flame and become the Commander. Bellamy is less than thrilled about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Queen's Too Much Love Will Kill You.  
> Please do yourself a favor and click the link in the lyrics. Best rendition of the song you'll ever hear, trust me.
> 
> Includes some shade thrown at Lexa, so you shouldn't read if you're her fan.

__[Too much love will kill you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p22TS9ZXIlw)  
If you can't make up your mind  
Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind

 

“Are you out of your damn mind?”

Bellamy had just shut the door to the chancellor’s office behind Kane, Abby, Jaha and all the other people who’d debated on the plan of moving everyone to the Second Dawn bunker. Right before the meeting was over, Clarke had finally gathered the courage to fill Bellamy and Kane in on what had happened in Becca’s lab. She’d told them about how she’d taken Luna’s bone marrow, how she’d been ready to sacrifice herself as the test subject and how she’d later discussed with Gaia that now, as a nightblood, she could be the best candidate to take the flame and become the next Commander.

Bellamy wasn’t thrilled about any of it, to say the least. He confronted her the second the door closed behind the rest of the council members and it was just the two of them.

“Bellamy, please try to understand—“

“What the hell, Clarke?”, he interrupted, clearly frustrated. “Why would you do that? Why would you risk your life like that?”

“Nothing happened”, she said quietly. “My mom destroyed the chamber, she didn’t let me be tested”

“And it’s a good thing she did!”, he shouted. “Clarke, you can’t just make sacrifices like that! If something happened to you, I’d—“

He shook his head, looking for the right words to say.

“Did you even think about what would happen to us if you died?”, he asked. “We need you, Clarke. I— _I_ need you”

He averted his eyes, apparently surprised with himself for being this honest. He’d never told her that before. Of course, she already knew that, but he’d never vocalized it. She couldn’t help but smile at him, because well, she’d be damned if she didn’t need him too. They were a team, they belonged together.

“Bellamy, I’m fine”, she said softly, taking a few steps towards him and taking one of his hands between two of hers. “I’m right here. But I’m not sacrificing any more innocent lives”

He looked back at her, surprised by the way she'd echoed his own words. He nodded slightly at the realization and for a split second, a small, but beautiful smile brightened his features. Clarke’s heart fluttered at the sight and she felt a funny sensation in her stomach, which startled her a little.

It had happened to her a few times before and she wasn’t sure what it was. She suspected what it _could_ be, but it was too much, too scary and well—perhaps a little too soon. Suddenly she became overly aware of their touching hands and that made her stomach jump again.

 _Damn_.

She didn’t have more time to analyze the way her body was reacting to having him so close, because his smile disappeared as rapidly as it came and he let go of her hands.

“You’re not fine”, he said slowly, anger becoming clear in his voice. “You’re a goddamn nightblood now”

She opened and closed her mouth, not sure of how to react to that.

“And now you’re thinking about becoming the Commander”

It wasn’t a question; he was just stating a fact. Then, without waiting for her reply, he added:

“Like I said, are you out of your mind?”

“I’m just trying to do what’s best for everyone”, she said. “Bellamy, think. Luna doesn’t want it. I’m the only nightblood left and—“

“I hate this”, he said quietly. “I hate that you’re a nightblood. They’ve made you one of them, again”

She examined him for a moment, before replying:

“Why does it have to be us and them? Why can’t we all just—just try to live together? In peace”

She was looking at him with hope, but he just shook his head, sadly.

“It’s a pipe dream, Clarke”, he said and the way he did reminded her of the argument they'd had about Pike, all those weeks earlier.

_We’ve been at war since we landed._

“Maybe”, she said. “But if that’s what it takes to at least try to achieve that peace, don’t you think it’s worth it? For both our people and theirs?”

He was looking at her for a longer moment and she felt as if his eyes were drilling straight into her soul. As if he was trying to read something in her face, something that she didn’t dare say aloud.

She watched as something flickered dangerously in his eyes before he spoke again.

"It's not really about our people, or the Grounders", he said. "Is it?"

She blinked, not sure of what he meant by that, but also slightly alarmed by a sudden coldness in his voice.

"It was never about that", he continued, the look on his face still unpleasantly similar to what he'd looked like when they'd argued about Pike. "Just like when you spent all that time in Polis instead of home, where you were much more needed. You told yourself that you were doing it for our people, but deep down you knew it wasn't true."

She didn't have anything to say to that. She found herself frozen in one place, not able to respond, just listening to him spitting out words with more and more venom - and judging by the tone of his voice and the hurt look in his eyes, she knew exactly where this was going.

"It was never about us, or about them", he continued. Then, after a short pause:

"It was about you - and _her_ "

And there it was, out in the open. He'd already admitted how angry he had been at her for leaving after Mount Weather, but he'd never really addressed the issue of how much her _staying_ in Polis had hurt him. But deep down, she knew. And she somehow felt that this topic would someday come back into the light, no matter how much the both of them would try to push it away.

But apparently, her considering becoming the Commander was the switch he needed to let the ugly truth to come out at last.

"It still is, isn't it?", he continued meanwhile. His face was a mixture of anger and heartbreak. He wasn't yelling, his voice was rather quiet and calm, yet firm. "You just can't wait to put this _thing_ inside of you, because you think it's her"

Now she could clearly hear disdain in his voice. What he was saying was only partially true, because as much as she really wanted to hear Lexa's voice again, she also genuinely thought that it was the best option in order to keep all clans at peace. She also desperately needed him to know that, because it wasn't all about Lexa anymore.

"Bellamy--"

"You know, that's a part of you I will never understand", he interrupted, tilting his head. "I don't understand how you could love someone who did our people so much harm. Who did _you_ so much harm."

He shook his head and turned his back on her, sliding a hand through his hair in frustration.

Clarke didn't understand herself either. In a way, she agreed with him and she hated it. If the roles had been reversed, she'd have been standing there telling him the exact same thing and the realization made her blood boil. She was angry at herself for not being able to control her feelings, for falling for Lexa when she knew she should've hated her. She was also angry at him for making her feel like that.

She was still silent, battling all those thoughts inside her head, when he turned back around to look at her again.

"But even if I did understand", he said, his voice even quieter now. "I'd still tell you the same thing: no matter how much you want it to be otherwise, the flame is not her. It's just a computer program, a memory. You're holding on to a shadow, Clarke. It's not real."

She sucked in some air, because God, he was right. She wanted him to be wrong, so badly, but deep down she knew he was right. What was even worse, she wasn’t even sure if she should be defending herself. Or Lexa. Yes, she’d had strong feelings for Lexa, something between fascination and love and lust. It had all been so intense and sudden, and at some point, she’d found herself completely sucked in by it. By the promise of the Grounder queen by her side, as allies and lovers. The idea was equally powerful and beautiful.

But then there was Bellamy. Her long-time partner and co-leader, her best friend. She remembered the shocked expression on Finn’s face the first time she’d told him that she’d trusted Bellamy. And ever since that day, she’d never stopped trusting him, not once. She’d never had that kind of trust in Lexa. That kind of unshaken faith in another human being. That kind of deep love.

She loved the man, she was sure of that. The feeling was completely different from what she’d felt towards Lexa and that filled her with confusion as to whether her feelings for Bellamy were only platonic or not. But the more and more frequent flutters in her heart and stomach in their rare moments of intimacy were causing a growing doubt inside of her. And it terrified her.

Because her feelings for Lexa had been real. Could her feelings for Bellamy be real too? So soon after, or perhaps even before the Commander had died?

She could tell that Bellamy was waiting for her to finally have a response to everything he'd said, but all she could do was stand there, completely torn.

Torn between the lost love she'd thought she'd already left behind, but now could have a piece of back with her again; and a man who could possibly, maybe - someday become her future. Torn between the woman she’d once found herself fascinated by and drawn to, emotionally and sexually, and the man she knew she loved, truly and deeply - she just never let herself believe that she loved him in _that way_.

"What do you want me to say, Bellamy?", she asked finally. “Perhaps a part of me does want to feel her presence again, is that what you want to hear?”

He twitched at those words, and she thought that, of course, it wasn’t.

"I know that I should've hated her for all the things she did, but I—just couldn't. You want me to say those things, to make you even angrier than you are now?"

She took a step in his direction, then another.

"I don't want you to be angry, or hurt. I don't want you to be--"

 _Jealous_ , she thought, but couldn't say it, because she couldn't tell in all certainty that it was jealousy what painted his cheeks red.

"Disappointed in me", she said instead.

He sighed and waved his hand impatiently.

“I’m not disappointed”, he said and she noticed that there was no anger in his eyes anymore. Just sadness. “I’m just—I already lost you to the Grounders once, Clarke. To _her_. And I meant what I said on that beach – I don’t want to feel that way anymore”

“You’re not”, she assured him quickly. “You’re not losing me. I’m doing it for all of us—“

She stopped, realizing what she’d just said, but it was already too late.

“So you _are_ doing it, huh? Just like that?”

“No, I haven’t decided yet, it came out wrong—“

“Whatever, Clarke”, he said, his voice overtaken by the same sorrow that claimed his eyes. “Whatever the hell you want”

Her heart sank at those words, the reminder of how it once used to be. Of who they once had been, before all hell had broken loose around them.

He turned around and opened the door to leave, apparently too hurt or angry or disappointed to look at her anymore.

Then, before she had time to react, he stopped.

"You know, you could have something real", he said, turning slightly, just enough for her to see the corner of his eye. "Right here".

There was a short pause and he turned a little more in her direction.

"If only you said the word, I'd--"

He paused, the unspoken emotion hanging in the air between them, but he couldn't get himself to finish. He shook his head a little, before he spoke again.

"You could have something real"

Then he turned around and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys seemed pretty open to finding out how this ends, I did write that second chapter after all, despite the fact that the show has already handled the issue (for now).  
> May I just say, thank you Roan! Thank God Clarke didn't become the Commander in the show.  
> So yeah, I guess you can already kind of predict how this fic ends too.

Clarke was looking at her reflection in a huge piece of smooth, glass-like metal that served as a mirror in one of the Commander's chambers. She felt a knot starting to form in her stomach as she examined that look, because goddamnit, they made her look exactly the same as when she'd bowed down to Lexa during the ceremony accepting Skaikru into her coalition.

She tried to shake those thoughts, but they wouldn't go away, twisting her insides with various difficult emotions.

She remembered how beautiful Lexa had looked that day and it filled her with grief all over again.

She remembered how conflicted she had been about bowing down to her after Mount Weather, but she'd decided to do it anyway.

She remembered how guilty she'd felt for deciding to stay in Polis, while Bellamy pleaded her to come home.

She remembered how cold she had been towards him and how disappointed in herself it later made her.

She remembered the look in his eyes. The plea. The longing. The hurt. The anger.

She couldn't help but see the cruel irony in this. There she was again, in the same building, with the same fancy Grounder hairdo, wearing a similar dress as back then, with Bellamy being hurt, angry and disappointed in her. Again.

But this time, he wasn't even there. He'd refused to come witness this, as Abby had told her. Clarke herself had not spoken to him since their last argument. She suspected that he avoided her afterwards, and she was too much of a coward herself to come looking for him, especially after she'd made the decision to accept the flame after all. She knew how angry and disappointed he was.

She took a last look at her reflection and sighed as Bellamy's words pounded inside her head.

_They’ve made you one of them, again._

***

"I'm not going", he said for a millionth time. He really wished that Kane would finally comprehend the message, instead of constantly coming up with new reasons why Bellamy should, in fact, be there.

He'd come to Polis with them, that should've been enough. He'd come despite hating the reason why they were there, but he'd come anyway, because _of course_ he had to be there to make sure she was safe.

But he'd promised himself that he'd never set a foot in that tower again, and he intended to keep that promise.

"Have fun playing Grounders", he added maliciously, hoping that it would throw Kane off enough to leave him be.

It didn't.

"Bellamy", Kane said calmly and that made him twitch with frustration, because that stupid stolidity could be annoying as much as it was reassuring at times. "I know that you don't approve. And you have your reasons. But she needs you there."

Bellamy snorted.

"She's made her choice. Again", he said. "She's made that goddamn choice knowing what I thought about it, but she did it anyway". Damn her stupid, stubborn, _brilliant_ , independent mind. "Now she's on her own".

Kane examined him for a while and Bellamy hated the way his eyes were drilling into him. The man definitely knew him far too well by now.

"You really mean that?", he asked and Bellamy knew it was a rhetorical question.

"No", he said quietly, looking down at his hands. "Of course not"

They were sitting there in silence for a moment and finally Bellamy couldn't keep it in anymore.

"But I can't watch her do it. I just-- can't"

He felt a gulp starting to form in his throat and a sting in his eyes. Damn her for making him so weak.

"It's exactly how it started last time", he continued. He felt that he could tell him that. Because honestly, who would Kane repeat it to anyway? "Clarke in that goddamn tower, wearing that goddamn dress, she-- she looked like a Grounder, she--"

Frustration and anger took his breath away and he had to pause for a while. He swallowed heavily in an attempt to regain composure.

"Watching her like that, like she's one of them - it's too much, Kane", he admitted candidly. "I've already watched her choose the Grounders over her own people once, I'm not doing it again."

"Bellamy", Kane said. "What is it really about?"

That made him look up at the man. What did he mean, what it was about?

For some inexplicable reason, Kane smiled and that made Bellamy even more frustrated.

"Is it really about Clarke becoming a part of their society, as much as she's a part of ours", he continued. "Or maybe it's about you being afraid of that small device they're putting inside of her?".

Damn, he knew him so well. But if Bellamy had to be honest with himself, it was actually both.

He could never get himself to like the Grounders. Let alone trust them. Not after everything they'd done to his people before the Ark had come down to the ground. Most of the others had moved on, but on sleepless nights, Bellamy's mind still shifted towards the 37 kids killed by the Grounders back when the dropship had still been home. A part of him felt that assimilating with the Grounders was a betrayal of their memory. The memory of Finn.

And from the thought of Finn, his mind shifted easily to Lexa, and then Clarke.

His fists clenched automatically.

"They killed dozens of my friends before you even touched the ground", he said. He'd already told Kane that once, but apparently the man needed a reminder. "And I'll be damned if I go there, watch Clarke become one of them and do nothing about it"

He looked at Kane with clear, uninterrupted anger.

"I might be a fool for caring about Lexa in Clarke's head", he added and watched Kane open his mouth in surprise at this honest confession. "But I can't do anything about it. She loves who she loves, she chooses who she chooses."

And as much as it hurt - no, it didn't _just_ hurt, it ripped his heart open, until it bled in agony - he'd convinced himself that he would make peace with it. He wouldn't be the person trying to force someone to love them back.

"I can't do anything about it", he repeated.

Kane was apparently still too shocked to speak, and for a moment, Bellamy felt a jolt of idiotic satisfaction for making him that way.

"But I can honor the memory of 37 kids killed by the Grounders on my watch. I will never give my okay to this"

Kane studied him for a moment, before he said:

"Continuing the pointless war is not honoring their memory, Bellamy"

He shook his head. Kane just didn't get it.

"I don't want war. God knows I've wanted peace for as long as I can remember. But living in peace next to them, and becoming them, are two different things"

That seemed to finally get to Kane. He let out a sigh and Bellamy thought that perhaps he'd realized that his battle was already lost.

But then he spoke again.

"I get where you're coming from, I do. I understand your reasons. And yes, you're right. Clarke has made the choice and you can't do anything about it. But you can be there for her. Because, believe it or not, you actually make her better"

He snorted, because, _really_? What was it about Jaha and Kane and their stupid belief that it was _him_ who made _her_ better, who kept _her_ centered.

"You do", Kane said, more firmly. "You make each other better. She really does need you, Bellamy"

"No, she doesn't", he said. "She will have Roan, Gaia and other counselors from now on. She'll have the ambassadors of all clans to help her out."

Kane smiled again and Bellamy swore that if the man would do it one more time, he'd have no choice but punch him.

"She doesn't need you as her counselor. She just needs _you_ "

And then, in spite of Bellamy's desperate attempts to ignore them, the memories of her words started echoing in his head like a broken record.

_I need you, we all need you._

_I need the guy who wouldn't let me pull that lever in Mount Weather by myself._

_We need each other, Bellamy._

And then he remembered his own:

_If I'm on that list, you're on that list._

Damn, he really didn't like it when Kane was right.

***

Standing in the throne room next to Gaia, Clarke couldn't help but find herself more and more doubtful. She took a quick glance over everyone who'd gathered to witness her ascension: Roan and Indra standing the closest to her, yet within considerable distance from each other; the other ambassadors circling around her; her mother, Jaha and Kane in the corner to her right.

No Bellamy.

She hadn't even realized she'd still been holding on to hope that he would show up, until she saw Kane walk in alone, sending her an apologetic look. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised or disappointed, but she couldn't help herself. What she was about to do was so big and important and Bellamy was the person she would usually want to have by her side in moments like that.

Quite frankly, he was the _only_ person whose presence truly mattered in moments like that.

She let out a heavy sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Gaia.

"You ok?", she asked gazing at her.

"Yeah", Clarke said, trying to sound confident and determined. "I'm fine."

She told herself to think about Lexa. It was what she would have told her to do, what she would have wanted for her. It was all good. And soon perhaps she would hear her voice again inside her head...

_You're holding on to a shadow, Clarke. It's not real._

She twitched, frustrated with herself. How did her thoughts jump from Bellamy to Lexa and back so easily? Why did she have to be so torn between the two of them all the time? Why did she have to love them both and suffer all the more for it?

All of those unanswered questions were still buzzing in her head when Gaia started the ceremony. It was all songs and rituals from then on, ones that shouldn't matter in the face of the coming radiation wave, but by the look on all of the Grounders' faces she knew that the ceremony had a huge meaning for them. So she told herself to try and keep her head in the game, instead of constantly shifting towards brown eyes and dark curls.

But then Gaia told her to kneel down in front of her to accept the flame and Clarke completely froze.

Why did it always have to include kneeling? The memories of the night when Skaikru had become the thirteenth clan came flashing back again.

Her kneeling in front of Lexa and hating herself for it. Lexa kneeling in front of her and giving her hope that there could be both peace and love between them. The awful news about Mount Weather. Lexa capturing Roan and declaring a war on Azgeda.

But most of all, it was dark curls and brown eyes again. God, she would never forget the anger in his eyes. It had been the only time that Bellamy had ever looked at her like that, and that's saying a lot considering where they had started and how they'd despised each other in the beginning. But the look he'd given her that day - that look was still freezing her heart whenever she thought of it.

She couldn't have him look at her like that ever again.

Roan must have felt that something was off, because he took a step in her direction.

"Wanheda", he said, taking a hold on her arm. "What's wrong?"

_Wanheda._

All of a sudden, a different memory came to her, all the more vivid because it was so recent.

_Oh right, Wanheda, savior of us all._

Murphy's voice had been so unfamiliar when he had been speaking with so much emotion. Clarke had never seen him like that before. Actually caring about someone this much.

_It's too bad that you weren't a real nightblood, because then you could've been Commander, imagine how many people you could've killed then._

Shivers went down her spine as she remembered those words. Bellamy and Murphy had completely different reasons for hating the idea of her becoming the Commander, but somehow they were both right.

She looked up at Roan, but didn't say anything, didn't make any other movement. She had no idea what to do. Roan must have sensed her doubts, because he squinted.

In the same moment, the door at the end of the room opened and then closed again. Clarke looked in that direction, but couldn't see anything from behind all the ambassadors surrounding her.

Her heart must have somehow felt his presence before her eyes could see him, because she felt it skip a beat right before she noticed those damned dark curls that wouldn't leave her mind alone all day.

He made his way through the confused ambassadors and stood next to Kane.

"Sorry", he half-whispered in Gaia's direction, as if he was a guest arriving late at a tea party. "Uhm, carry on"

"Clarke", Gaia said, shooting him a disapproving look. "Can we continue?"

But then Bellamy's eyes shifted from Gaia to Clarke and he looked at her, _really_ looked, and she saw a sea of emotion in his eyes. First and foremost, support.

He hated it and yet he was still there. For her.

Damn those deep brown eyes. She took one look into them and she knew, that no, she couldn't do it. If a minute ago she needed a push into one or the other direction, a sign that would help her decide what to do - now, having him look straight at her, like there was no one else in that room with them, was all she needed.

"Roan", she finally said, turning towards the king again. "Can we talk?"

"What, right now?", he choked in surprise.

"Yeah, there's something that I need to discuss with you"

"You're unbelievable, Wanheda", he said, but nodded slightly.

He headed to a small chamber that was linked to the throne room through a narrow corridor, and Clarke followed. While she was turning around to leave, she sent Bellamy a prolonged look. He didn't need anything else, he picked up at the sign immediately and followed her. They always understood each other without words in such situations, always knew what that look meant.

"I'm glad you're here", she whispered to him as he was closing the door behind the three of them.

Roan didn't give him time to respond, though.

"Well, what is it, Wanheda?", he asked impatiently. "Are we going through with it or not?"

Clarke looked at him, then at Bellamy and then back at Roan.

"No", she said.

"What?", Bellamy's voice was soft and quiet in her ears. "Why?"

She gave him the faintest of smiles.

"You're really asking me why?", she said. "Didn't you just spend days angry with me for wanting to do it in the first place?"

Bellamy chuckled.

"Well-- yes, but--"

"I just realized it's not the right way to do it", she interrupted. "It just feels wrong"

It was incredible to watch the expression in his eyes change at those words. Again, damn those deep brown eyes. She'd always been mesmerized by the way he could say so many things without actually saying anything. It was all in his eyes.

"So what now?" Roan asked, reminding her of his presence. "You have another brilliant plan to prevent us from slaughtering each other?"

"I might, yes", she replied, looking back at him. "Roan, you've really proved to me during these past couple of weeks that you're the kind of a leader that those people need. I want you to become the Commander"

He studied her for a while, as if making sure she was being serious.

"I'm not a nightblood", he said finally.

"A week ago I wasn't one either", she said. Roan understood.

"You think you'll be able to convince the other clans to accept that?"

"I'm willing to try, if you are"

And then he smirked at her, like he always did. She smiled back, knowing that she'd made the right choice. Roan would be a great Commander and she would be free - free to maybe, just maybe, have that something real now.

"Okay then", Roan said. "Let's go tell them"

"Uh, before we do that", Clarke said. "Could you give us a minute here? We'll be right with you"

For some reason, Roan's smirk grew bigger as he nodded and left. Also for some reason, she blushed seeing that smirk.

"What is it?", Bellamy asked when they were alone.

She took a moment to decide what exactly it was that she wanted to tell him.

"I just-- I-- it really means a lot that you came", she stuttered. She couldn't hold his gaze, so she looked down at her feet.

"It really means a lot that you changed your mind"

She could feel him move closer to her, but she still wouldn't look at him.

"I couldn't do it", she said, shaking her head. "Not with you hating me for it"

"Clarke", he half sighed, half chuckled. The sound of her name on his lips finally made her look up at him.

"You should know by now that I could never hate you. I would probably be angry for a while, but then I-- I wouldn't be able to stay away for too long. I never am."

He gave her one of those heart-stopping smiles and it was in that moment that she decided she should probably stop pretending that whatever it was between them, was platonic. Platonic friends don't make your heart skip a beat, do they?

And with that realization, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was quick to respond, closing her in the safety and warmth of his embrace. God, she loved it when he hugged her like that. With so much love, but also possessiveness. Like she was only his to hold.

"I never want you to stay away, Bellamy Blake", she whispered in his ear. "Never"

Which only made him hold her tighter.

She couldn't tell if it was seconds or minutes later that they let go of each other, but she immediately missed the warmth of his body against hers. _Someday we'll have something real_ , she thought.

"Wherever you go, I go", Bellamy said, holding the door to let her through. "So after you, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the whole Roan-will-become-a-Commander thing was too rushed, but I honestly didn't feel like spending too much time debating on how they would actually make it happen. I'd trust Clarke to talk everyone into accepting it.  
> Also, in this headcanon of mine, the Grounders are obviously not as insulted by the science-made nightblood idea as they are in the show. Although now I see that they probably should be, but well. Headcanon and all.  
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
